We have started this project and isolated RNA from 25 pairs of snap-frozen pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC) samples and the surrounding non-tumorous pancreas from the same patients and 3 normal pancreas from non-cancer donors that have been collected through the NCI-University of Maryland Resource Contract. These RNA samples are being analyzed to determine the expression of a set of 25 inflammatory genes with real-time polymerase chain reaction technique. Paraffin sections of the same sample set are being examined for the expression of NOS2, phospho-FoxO, MIF and phospho-Akt by immunohistochemical staining.